


The Dangers of Naming Your Experiments

by Draconly



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconly/pseuds/Draconly
Summary: Never name an animal you don't plan on keeping as a pet. Naming them creates an attachment. I was never told that the same rule applied to experiments.-----Peridot POV-----
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	The Dangers of Naming Your Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> I got sick of my research paper and had to put this on paper. My brain needed a change of pace. No editing, just went for it. Enjoy!

Having your dream job isn't always the most amazing thing in the world. At least for awhile it was to me. Graduating with my PhD as valedictorian at  _ the  _ best college in the country certainly helped when applying for jobs. When my dream came job came knocking, a prestigious research facility that was on the cutting edge of making human life better,I threw the door wide open and caution to the wind.

A word of advice; never sign a work agreement without fully reading it. Even if it's your dream job at a prestigious research facility, read the damn agreement. I was too excited to read, saw the four years on the contract, and signed my name. I was going to love the job anyway, right?

That was three and a half years ago. I expected to be researching pharmaceuticals, or researching infectious diseases even. With my skill set in mind, my new employer decided I would be more useful in other research. I had written my thesis on modifying the DNA of animals and I had even successfully manipulated the DNA of lab mice to have purple eyes. It was child's play to me, the code of DNA was my clay and I the sculpture. 

My new work assignment made me very excited, at the time at least. Nowadays it makes me sick to go into work every single goddamn day. You see, what my employer has me do is manipulate the DNA of humans. Since doing so on a fetus is on the farther end of wrong, I do so on adults. When I first asked about it, told them my assumptions, they simply pulled out my work agreement. It was right there. "Doctor Olivine has agreed to work on human test subjects to help advance the species." The prospect, even if made me my question my morals, was a challenge I looked forward to.

But how, you might ask, do I change the DNA of adults? Simple really. A virus. A virus, such as the common cold, makes one sick by inserting their DNA into a host cell, and therefore changing the DNA of the host cell. Now, a virus kills the host cell, and I need mine kept alive, but changing that aspect is as simple as removing one codon in the sequence.

Now all you do is have the virus insert the DNA you want to change, let the cell replicate said sequence of DNA, then the cell divides and spreads the desired DNA. Artificially increasing the rate at which the cells divide makes the new DNA spread throughout the body at an accelerated rate. Essentially, cancer spreads the desired DNA. If you carefully monitor the subject the risk of death is very low. Simple.

Three and a half years ago was when I was given my test subject. They told me that they picked her up on the streets starving to death. Judging by the emaciated body she had, I believed them. I suppose a homeless person meant less paperwork for them. They gave me a list of traits they wanted me to add to her then left me on my own. The requests were simple enough; greater strength, faster reflexes, tougher skin. It didn't take too long and when I found success with those, the demands started to get ridiculous. Just how am I supposed to make a human fireproof? That was a more complex change that wouldn't be as easy. It seemed ridiculous to me at the time, but I wasn't paid to question.

For the first few months, I went to my lab and only regarded her as a test subject. That's all she was to me. She had no name, just her test subject number. That is, until she spoke to me for the first time.

_ "How many more times are you going to take my blood today?" _

_ Her voice shook me, not only was it unexpected, but the tone was so melancholy it made my heart melt. "At least three more." _

_ She closed her eyes, surrendering to her fate. "Okay." _

_ "I promise it's only three more times, subject AI6-O24." _

_ "I have a name, ya know." _

_ "Oh. Well, what is it?" _

_ "I don't remember anymore… But I know I have one." _

Things changed after that. She wasn't just a test subject anymore. She was a human being, a person. I started calling her Lapis.

_ "Why Lapis?" A small snort escaped her lips but was cut short as I pushed a needle into her arm. _

_ "Because your eyes are very blue." _

_ "You really are a dork, doctor." _

Lapis. Her eyes were the deepest shade of blue I had ever seen with gold flakes scattered throughout. They were breathtaking.

We started talking more and more after that. I was more careful with my experiments on her, I was more conscious of her pain. She noticed, it seemed, and she was more patient with me in turn. She was quiet, sarcastic, and very blunt. But I enjoyed her company. It made my lab have a lighter and brighter energy.

It was about two years in that I noticed the change in her. She grew distant, angry. But how could I blame her? She would often lash out at me and had to be sedated. Her enhanced strength was quite the threat at that point. Once, she threw a beaker at me and it hit me square in the forehead. I have a scar there now, but I don't mind it. She did apologize for that, but only that. I did noticed at this time that she particularly hated the accelerated cell replication.

_ "Why do you have to do this?" _

_ "I'm getting paid to do it." _

_ "No shit, sherlock. But do you  _ **_have_ ** _ to do it?" _

_ "Yes. If we want to see the effects of the DNA I changed, we need to accelerate your cell replication." _

_ " _ **_We_ ** _ don't need to do anything.  _ **_You_ ** _ are the one doing this.  _ **_I_ ** _ never asked for this." _

_ "I'm sorry, Lapis. I really am." _

The acceleration hurt her. She always did her best to not let it show, but I saw it. It hurt more and more each time. She would resist the pain for an hour at most before the cries of pain started to come from her cell. She sounded like a wounded animal. It hurt me, hurt my heart. I would pace endlessly around the lab nearby and count down the seconds to when I could give her more morphine. Having all of the cells in your body rapidly reproduce and die had to be painful, there was no real way around it. All I could do was try to ease it. She was a human being, a person, not an experiment. She didn't deserve to suffer.

Three years in and I started planning. I didn't want to watch her suffer anymore. I couldn't do it anymore. And, quite frankly, I missed the sarcasm and smirks she once had. It made my days bearable and I actually looked forward to my time with her. It was during a routine checkup, one where we weren't supervised, that I told her.

_ "I'm going to get you out of here." _

_ "Sure," she scoffed. "And I'm the goddamn tooth fairy." _

_ "I'm serious, Lapis. I'm tired of this, tired of doing it to you." _

_ "And what will you do with me once we're out, if we can even get out, huh? Your little experiments have worked. What will happen to me? I doubt they'll just let me go." _

_ "I know. I know. I don't have a plan yet… but I swear I will get you out of here." _

The little spark of hope in her eyes was enough to set my heart on fire. The first thing I needed to do was build up a small laboratory in my basement. If I got enough supplies and the right equipment I could reverse what I had already done to her. She could return to a normal life. At least, that was my hope.

Figuring out a way to get her out was more of a challenge. The security was beyond extreme, as to be expected, so it wouldn't be easy. There was only one way I could think of.

_ "You're going to  _ **_kill_ ** _ me?" _

_ "No. Not exactly. I'm going to make you appear dead so I can declare you dead. They dispose of bodies in a mass grave a few miles away. I can go there when I get off work and find you. It's not heavily guarded so it will be easier than trying to sneak you out of here. They burn the pit on Tuesdays so if we do it on a Wednesday it'll be the safest." _

_ "Shit, doc. You're pretty crazy." _

_ "So I've been told. And it's Peridot. My name is Peridot." _

_ "Nice to finally meet you." _

Perfecting the chemical compound to artificially "kill" Lapis took more time than I expected. My employers were getting tired of the lack of progress with my experiments so I knew I had to act fast. More importantly, Lapis was declining in health. She slept more than ever before and was losing weight at an alarming rate. I couldn't let that happen.

Over the years, I've grown very fond of her. I daresay that I love her. Romantically. It started small, as these things do. A heat on my skin when she touched me. My stomach somersaulting when I could get a laugh out of her. My heart leaping into my throat when our eyes met.

She felt it too, although unsaid, but I could tell. She went out of her way to make me smile. She would grab my hand or arm when nervous or scared. Any chance she really had, her hand found its way to mine. She would blush when my hands touched bare skin in the examinations.

It was there, but it was unspoken.

_ "Your hands are cold, Peri." _

_ "Sorry! Sorry. Poor circulation." _

_ She had a deep blush on her cheeks as I examined the incision on her stomach. "You think I'd be used to it by now." _

_ "Heh. You would. Next time, I'll stick my hands in my armpits to warm them up beforehand." _

_ She rolled her eyes, but a small smile graced her lips. "Gross." _

_ "You're healing well. Not as fast as I would like. I need to reexamine the DNA I inserted last week." I offered my hand. _

_ She took my hand and used my help to sit up on the examine table. She didn't let go, squeezing my hand in hers. "Next week?" _

_ I nodded. "Next week." I squoze her hand in return and her eyes pulled me in. _

The day had finally come now. I had never been this nervous before in my entire life. I had tested and retested the sleeping compound countless times but I was terrified that she wouldn't wake up. I don't know what I would do if that happened.

I quickly made my way to her cell, warming my hands by rubbing them together and trying to get the circulation going; she always complains about my cold hands. I wonder if she's nervous too. She was sitting on the bed in the room, waiting for me like always.

"Are you ready for the tests today?"

She nodded, avoiding eye contact. It was all part of the charade. I could see her chewing on the inside of her cheek though. She was nervous.

"Follow me then, subject AI6-O24." I started walking, clasping my hands behind my back. The way to my private lab was engraved into my memory. I could hear her walking behind me, just like always.

As our routine, she went right to the examine table and sat.

"Today I'll be injecting a new virus. Since I can't seem to make you fireproof,  _ shocking _ , I'm going to try giving you the ability to breathe underwater. I believe that is achievable."

"Do whatever the fuck you want, doc."

I pulled the precise dose of the sleeping compound into a syringe as I walked over to her. I triple checked the dose for my own conscious. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

I stepped closer and spoke in a whisper. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life, Peri." Her voice was full of conviction and I didn't doubt her.

I tied the torniquete around her upper arm before looking for the vein. It wasn't hard, I had punctured that vein a plethora of times. I glanced up into her eyes, looking one last time for consent. A small nod was all it took. I punctured the vein and injected the sleeping compound.

"Alright, AI6-O24, you know how this works."

"Hmm," she hummed as she laid down.

"I'll be back in five minutes to check on you." Leaving the room was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I was terrified that my math would be wrong and therefore the dose would be wrong and it would either not work at all or it would kill her. I could feel the ulcer forming in my stomach as I paced just outside.

Five long, excruciatingly hard minutes later, I returned into the room.

"How do you feel, AI6-O24?"

She didn't respond.

"AI6-O24?"

I checked her pulse but felt nothing. I felt the panic growing in my heart and had to remind myself that this was part of the plan. This was all going to plan.

Watching them take her body away made me sick. I have always trusted myself, my abilities in the scientific world, but the rest of the day was spent on the edge of a panic attack. Everything had to be exactly perfect for this to work.

Making my way into the body pit was surprisingly easy. I expected a place like this to be heavily guarded, but I suppose the thick forest surrounding it was a good cover. There were only a few fresh bodies so hers was easy to find, thank the stars. I dragged her from the pit into the safety of the trees before pulling the awakening compound out of my pocket. Just like before a vein, a syringe, an injection. I held my breath, my fingers pressing into her wrist to find a pulse hard enough to bruise.

A small, but deep, breath came from her. I let out my held one. The pulse beneath my fingertips was manna from heaven.

"Thank the stars…" it had worked. She was waking up.

"Stars had nothing to do with it," her speech was slurred and slow. I expected as much. I helped her sit up and leaned her back against a tree.

"How do you feel?"

She shrugged but opened her eyes. Relief flooded my mind. Before I really realized what I was doing, my hand was pressing into her cheek. I stroked her soft skin with my thumb. "I was so worried…"

She leaned her head into my hand, a small smile on her lips. "That's comforting, doc"

"I guess it's not," I chuckled softly. "Does everything feel normal?"

"Kinda? Can't really tell."

"Okay. I'll stop asking."

"Hey, Peri?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." I felt her fists grip my shirt collar and before I could really process what was happening, she pulled me into a kiss.

Heaven existed, but only in this place and moment. I didn't realize how badly I wanted this until I had it. A used my free hand, the other still pressed to her cheek, to brace myself against the tree as she pulled me deeper into the kiss.

I have no idea what the future holds, but I know that I will do  _ anything  _ to keep her safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think. I don't usually write in first person. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Well, back to my research paper. Peace.


End file.
